Communication with implantable devices such as pacemakers, defibrillators, and other devices is traditionally done by custom designed instruments known as a programmer, a patient companion, or a patient monitor. These programmers are typically used in an operating room when a patient is receiving an implantable device to insure proper device settings and to check the implant functionality. The cost to build these units is often significantly high and requires specialized trained staff to operate and maintain them. Also, these programmers are often bulky, heavy, and difficult to move from one location to other. Further, the capability provided by these programmers is often limited to the software designed for a particular implant, thus these programmers often lack the capability to connect to a hospital infrastructure or an external environment.
Not long after these units are released their components become dated due to advancements in hardware and software technologies in the computer industry. In order to maintain them for a period of time and to recover the development cost poses a significant challenge.
A home monitor may be provided to a patient for use in the patient's home. Home monitors are configured to receive alerts from the implantable medical device and can immediately notify the health care professional of the patient's condition. Home monitors may also be expensive to build, while often being provided free to patients. The functionality of home monitors is often limited, requiring a continuous power source (e.g., a wall plug-in, etc.) with a limited communication range. Home monitors do not provide patients with the option of mobility, requiring patients to stay within a limited area.